Nobody Loves Me
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Miami but Calleigh is still working on a case. Loveless, dateless, who will cheer up Cal on the day of love? CaKe. Please read and review! First CaKe oneshot! Enjoy!


Yo, this is S.S321 or Shadowsakura321 with a CaKe one-shot! On CSI: Miami, after CaRWash, I am addicted to CaKe. Please read and review. Enjoy! AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami.

Pairing: CaKe

**_Nobody Loves Me._**

**_By: Shadowsakura321._**

_Italics-Thoughts_

'_Nobody loves me' _

'_Nobody loves me!' _

Today was Valentine's Day. The day of love. Valera and everyone else had decorated the Crime Lab with pink, red, and white. Paper cutouts of red hearts were everywhere. Chocolate boxes were scattered in the employee lounge. Cards were being shown off at the front desk and everywhere you turned, there was a pinch of love. Natalia and Eric seemed happy, working together and flirting. In her opinion, it looked like Valera was starting to have a little interest in Aaron. Ryan and Erica were busy talking. Calleigh wrinkled her nose. She had never liked Erica. To her, Erica was annoying.

But…

If she made Ryan happy, then Calleigh would be happy for the pair. What else could she think? Love was in the air. Mostly everyone had a date.

Except her.

Yep, Calleigh was dateless.

Again.

"Cal?" "Calleigh?!" Green eyes shot up in alert as Calleigh spun around in her chair to meet amused brown eyes. "Eric!" she cried. Eric laughed and put his hands up in defense "yeah Cal, do you have the results on the gun Wolfe found in the woods?" A tint of embarrassed red could be visible as Calleigh said "uh, I was just going to do it now" "Wanna come with?"

Even on Valentine's Day, people just had to be ruthless. Laila Ame was found dead in the trunk of a deserted car. A gun was found a mile up the road in some woods, under a log. So far Eric had tried to find who the car belonged to but the owner weirdly had died three weeks ago from a fatal car crash. Now, Calleigh was going to test the gun to see if the gun's bullets matched the one Alexx had pulled out of Laila's head.

BAM, BAM, BAM! Calleigh took off the earmuffs and compared the striations of the bullets and Laila's. Sea foam eyes peered into the microscope. A smile appeared on her face as she turned to Eric. "The striations match, who ever pulled this trigger killed Laila" she stated. Eric nodded and smirked. He waved a white paper in front of her "good news, I lifted a print off the trigger, belongs to Alyssa Aisuru, the victim's college roommate" "I'll send patrol to get her" Calleigh smiled. "Alright, I'll see you in ten" she said in her southern accent.

She heard Eric quietly shut the lab door. Calleigh leaned over, blonde strands falling over her face and quickly scribbled her signature on the report. She gathered the files in her arms and made her way to Horatio's office. Walking into the main hallway filled her heart. It looked so romantic, so beautiful. _'I wish I had the_ _day off'_ she thought. Wham! Papers and folders went flying as Calleigh fell to the ground. Hair covered her face. Calleigh tied her hair up and hurriedly grabbed the papers. Horatio liked his reports on time. A hand extended out.

"You okay Cal?"

Calleigh looked up to see Jake, a boyish plastered on his face. He was wearing some damaged jeans and a black and red tee-shirt. A silver chain hung around his neck. Calleigh looked surprised and grabbed his warm hand. Her cheeks lit up. "Calleigh?" Jake whispered, his smirk getting bigger. Ignoring Jake, Calleigh held the papers with one hand and smoothed her pants with the other. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Jake shrugged and pointed to Eric who was interrogating Alyssa. "Delko called me in" Calleigh looked at him disbelievingly "for what?" she asked. Jake sighed "I don't know" he said. Rolling her eyes, she brushed past him. "Well, I have to get these papers to Horatio now Jake" she said. Jake was silent. "I'll see you later" she added. Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets "see you too Ms. Duquesne" he joked. Calleigh smiled.

Turning around, Calleigh felt her heart flutter.

_'What's he doing to me?' _

Calleigh knocked on Horatio's door. "Come in" he said. Calleigh walked in and put the paper on his desk. "Here's my report on Laila" "I confirmed that the gun Ryan discovered was indeed the gun that shot and killed Laila" she said, professionally. Horatio nodded "okay, go and interrogate Alyssa because Eric isn't seeming to get anything out of her and I think she needs a female right now" Calleigh nodded and flashed him a smile. "Okay!" She walked out of his office but stopped at the door. Placing a hand on it, she turned around and titled her head. "Horatio, did you ask Eric to call up Jake Berkeley for any reason?"

Horatio shook his head "why, is he here?" he inquired. Calleigh looked out to see no Jake in the lobby. "Well, he was" she insisted. Horatio nodded "we'll worry about him later, but first go talk to Alyssa, Laila's parents will like to have their daughter cremated within the next two days" he spoke. Calleigh nodded and licked her lips.

"Okay"

"Keep me posted"

"I will"

Alyssa Aisuru was a tall, slender, punky girl. She had blond hair with black tips and dark eyes. She wore a black shirt and some jeans. Sliver hoops were on her ears and her nails were painted red. A tattoo of a broken heart was on her cheek. Dark eyeliner was under her eyes and some red eye shadow with some mascara. Calleigh put her chin under her hands. "Hi Alyssa, I'm Calleigh Duquesne" "Care to tell me why your fingerprint was on the trigger of the pistol that killed Laila?" Alyssa was silent.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she spat. Calleigh leaned back and sighed. "Alyssa, I have witnesses saying that they would always hear banging and crashing in Laila's and your dorm" "What was going on?" "Your record isn't completely clean either: breaking and entering, assault, cocaine" Calleigh listed. Alyssa was quiet again.

"Alyssa, I suggest you tell me what what's going on before I arrest you for withholding information on a case" she snapped sharply. Alyssa opened her mouth to speak but Frank walked threw the door, waving a tape recorder in the air. "Eric found this in your dorm room" "It was pretty scratched up but Cooper got some words out of it" "Now I understand why you killed Laila" he stated. Alyssa glared at him "I didn't do anything to Laila!" she screeched. Frank's eyes hardened "then what's this?" He lay the recorder on the table and pressed the 'Play' button. Scratching was heard for about the first five seconds. Then, a quiet voice came on. "That's Laila speaking" Frank said to Calleigh.

"Alyssa and her friends are planning to gun down the school"

"I guess they're trying to make the school like Columbine"

"I'm so scared, I have to tell someone"

"But, what will happen to me?"

"If someone hears this before February 14th, please inform the police that Alyssa Aisuru and, AHH AH HELP… ME!"

Screaming could be heard and a gun shot rang out. Then the tape went silent. Calleigh's eyes widened.

Valentine's Day…Feb. 14

Was today.

Before she knew it, Frank was on the phone and Alyssa was taken away. Sirens could be heard as police sped towards Miami College.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" Frank yelled as police burst threw doors. Kids were screaming and books and papers were everywhere. SWAT ran over to four boys and grabbed them. Frank still had his gun out and began to talk.

"You're under arrest…."

Calleigh watched as the four boys were being taken away. What a day. She walked back into her office and gasped. On her desk was a huge basket of red roses. Calleigh ran over to it and quickly read the card.

_Cal,_

_Delko didn't ask me to come. I came to see you. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Jake. _

Calleigh held the card close to her heart.

"So I was thinking eight o'clock, Chinese?" a voice asked from the doorway. Calleigh turned around to see a smiling Jake. She grinned. "Yeah, that'll be great"

Her thoughts came flooding back to her from earlier.

'_Nobody loves me'_

'_Nobody loves me!'_

Calleigh smirked.

'_No, someone does'_

Like? Please leave a review! That will be my Valentine's gift! Thanks for reading and happy Valentine's Day!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
